Too Little, Too Late!
by spidermonkey-fanpire
Summary: Edward is too late to save bella from the gang in Port Angles and finds her beaten and raped, he takes her home to 'save' her but what will become of their relationship and will bella ever be abe to get over her trauma? rated M and there is a twist!
1. The Leader

**This is my first story so I'm sorry if it's rubbish, I am deicating this story to my friend sam a.k.a** xOx-Waiting-For-My-Vampire-xOx

* * *

Too Little, Too Late

I looked around to see five men circling around me, the same men that had passed the shop window, they were advancing coming slowly toward me as if in unison, I stood there petrified

not able to move, one of them spoke in his low, deep laugh "so glad you could make it to the party, your just in time for dessert." A shiver ran up my back, the way he stood there looking

at me like he had just won a prize. I opened my mouth to speak but a tall, blonde man with glasses interrupted me "don't you mean she is just in time to BE dessert", the man stood

there with a sickening smirk on his face enjoying every moment while the rest of the men all broke out into a controlled, cold laughter.

I thought I had found my escape so I ran to a large gap in between the men but I was too slow, two of the men grabbed me and pushed me backward where I stumbled to the ground

and fell onto the hard, wet concrete floor. I stood up quickly, swayed slightly but regained my balance, one of the men stepped forward his arms wide, he came so close to me, he was

about to grab my arms I had no time to think so brought my knee up hard and fast and caught him right in between his legs, doubled over and fell to the ground with his face all

scrunched up in obvious pain. As the man lay on the floor holding onto his privates for dear life the rest of the four men came rushing towards me, two of them held me down to the

ground where had just been forcibly pushed one of them walked slowly over with a knife "let's get this show on the road," the man's voice was gruff and there was a hint of a smirk in his

voice too. The man with the knife kneeled down in front of me and brought his arm back, I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact.

* * *

**Iam sorry it is short and Iknow I use a lot of commas, sorry, and please review you can say what ever you like, good,bad, tips, ideas well anything but please review **

**and sorry it's short**


	2. The last fight

_**sorry about the shortness of the chapters but unfortunately they are all goin to be quite short because i am kind of stuck on what to write and i have actually wrote a whole page hear but i am stuck for idea's because i only have asmall plot at the moment but i will try and see if i can go any longer for you.**

* * *

_

I closed my eyes bracing myself for the impact.

I was waiting and waiting hoping my death would quick and painless, it felt like I was waiting forever even though I knew it had only been a few seconds, I opened one eye and I saw

the man I nearly castrated only moments ago with his hand firmly placed on the other mans shoulder then he spoke "no my friend don't stab her she's a feisty one I think we can have

little play with this one." The man was smiling I could tell now that the man I had almost crippled was the leader, his voice was deep and gruff but at the same time collected. I let out a

low and hardly audible sob; the 'leader' was so close kneeling right in front of me now, I looked at him watching every movement I made, I saw the glint in his eyes, I saw the way the

right side of his lip curved up in content and that just scared me even more I knew I had worse things coming then getting stabbed and now I wished that man would have just gone

through with it. The 'leader' brought his free hand up and wiped away a couple of tears that had escaped just a moment ago and had now rested upon my cheek, the 'leader' spoke up

so that he could be heard by everyone "I have decided that we will not stab her like I told my friend here a second ago, but instead we shall have a 'play' instead. Enjoy."

The 'leader' took a few steps back while the two men that where holding me down ripped me coat off and threw me further down so I was nearly laying on the ground rather than

kneeling, the two men took their positions and held me firmly to the cold, wet concrete while I struggled and squirmed to them off me I screamed at the top of voice "DON'T TOUCH ME

YOU CREEPS, I SAID DON'T TOUCH ME!"

Failing my attempt to get free I uncontrollably burst out crying when I saw the leader resume position kneeling in front of me again with the knife in his left hand.

He leant forward and put the knife to the straps to my top and cut through them effortlessly, I began to struggle and kick out furiously as the man unveiled me like a prize off a game

show. Then the 'leader' stopped suddenly and threw the knife to the ground, stood up and walked a few paces away to turn back and he yelled out in laughter "dig in boys, but make

sure she is still alive when I come back so I can be the one to finish the little bitch off." And with that he walked away into the shadows.

* * *

**just a warning and i am terribly sorry but the next chapter will be shorter but in future chapters i will try hard i promise it's just my first story and i'm nervous so please review even if you hate the story with a passion i don't mind whatever you put because it is your opinion thank you =]**


	3. Could it be the end

**I'm sorry it's so short i'm trying my best but it is 2:00am at the moment so i hope you likemy short chapters but I will try to make them longer when I have a break from school or in the summer holidays i will be writing nearly every day if i have time**

* * *

I felt a sharp pain pierce through my body, as I woke from unconsciousness I saw three blurred shapes gathered around me all laughing, then another sharp pain pierced through my body

just blow my stomach on the right side, I felt a warm, sticky sensation flow down my hip and I could smell iron from the warm blood oozing out of my stomach, it was apparent that I had

been stabbed and by the aching pain all around my stomach and ribs I had probably been stabbed a few times. I went to move my arms to sit up to check how bad my body was, not fully

aware of my surroundings but something was holding me down, with my eye sight getting better I could see that my arms were being held down by another blur which was looking more and more like a man every minute.

All of a sudden it came back to me the men, Jess and Angela, Port Angeles, the knife, oh Christ I'm going to die I just know it, I'm going to die beaten, stabbed and raped in an alley way

where someone will find my corpse early tomorrow morning, oh god what a lovely die. I started crying then I couldn't stop myself I wasn't in control of my emotions anymore "quick she's

waking up, hold her down I don't want her awake!" someone barked at the blurry people who were holding me down, then another piercing pain but I my chest this time, I was in agony

slowly bleeding to death, falling in and out of consciousness I knew I wouldn't survive but my heart wouldn't give up fighting. I was falling unconscious again and somewhat glad of it at

least then I would not have to bear the men's torture my eyes started to close and everything was going fuzzy again as I felt a pair of large hands start to caress my thighs and chest

and as blackness fell upon me I felt a large weight press up against my thighs and legs, then darkness and a strange silence.

* * *

**please review and this story is dedicated to sam my friend who showed my the world of fanfiction lol =]**


	4. Dont fall asleep

**I would like to say thank you to Lemon Verbena, comekitty, Reike90, redfox816, LionandtheLamb, late risen, cjtwilight and more for reviewing reading my story thank you so much I was suprised that i had reviews the day after i wrote them thank you again, and i will be making my chapters longer from now on !**

* * *

I woke up to stabbing pain once again at my side then a low, proud voice " well now that i have had the chance to finish her off, it would be great plessure to finish her life aswell."

the 'leaders' hard, cold laugh sent shivers through me, I felt another two sharp stabbing pains in my chest and thigh and everything went cold and black.

I once again woke up on the hard,cold and wet concrete but something was different, I could here a low humming of a car engine quite distant at first but it was coming closer,

I heard footsteps, they were fast as if running and they were running away, away from me, finally the men had gone and I was alive but bearly.

I tried to move my arms but I didn't have enough energy move them, I was so weak, so I tried opening my eyes but when I did every thing was blurry so i managed to blink a few times

which did help a little bit, I was still so weak then I remebered the sound of the car engine and as i listened in I could here the humming getting louder and more promanent.

The engine stopped suddenly and all hope drained out of my body the car was so close so i decided it was time to shout for help, I mustered up all the energy I could and screamed

but it only came out as a mear raspy whisper.

I was concidering to just give up and let the darkness surround me forever when I heard the car engine start up again and I saw a car fly round the corner, I knew that car from some

where it ... it was was that stupid shiny volvo with its tupidly handsome own ... no keep my head together, its that stupid owner the gorgeously handsome

Mr. ' I don't think we should be friends' Edward Cullen, he got out of his car and started looking around for something but i didn't care what so I tried shouting again

"help me please, I'm over here, help me please I'm scared, please I'mgoing to die." I cried out sobbing another whisper. As soon as I had shouted his head shot around and he looked

straight into my eyes and in an instant he was over by my side horror and anger written all over his face, then the strangest sound ripped through his chest, he growled loud and fierce

then he looked into my eyes again "It's okay Bella, everything is going to be okay I will save you you won't die I promise nthing will ever happen to you ever again." he sounded so

sorrowful likehe was about to burst into tears.

He took his long, light gray pea coat off and draped it around my naked, blood soaked body, he picked me up and so lightly and carried me to the car, he put me in he passengers seat

and in a second he was around the other side of the car and in the drivers seat, he slowly and lightly picked me up and put me on his knee I looked into his coal black eyes

"I am so sorry edward i have blood on your coat." I sobbed into his chest, he chuckled but I didn't know what could be funny at this moment in time

"so let me get this straight your not worried about the state you are in but the fact i will have to wash my coat." he gave me a skepticle look and chuckled again which made me cry even

more and harder which made me flinch because of the pain and the blackness began to fight to make me sleep again.

"Edward pease may I go to sleep I can't bare the pain anymore, please let me sleep." he looked at me with worry etched onto his face

"No, Isabella do not go to sleep we will be home in a minute and the pain will be over do not worry my father will sort everthing ut I promise, my Isabella, my poor Isabella."

He stroked my cheeck to reassure me and as the darkness took over I whispered "Its okay Edward, Iknow what you are, please save me." And with that another deadly silence and

pitch black.

* * *

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and please anyone I do not mind what type of review and I encourage constructive criticism and tips and anything that is in your head i welcome and sorry this chapter is short but they will gradually get longer I assure you. thank you =]**


	5. The beginning of the end

**Thank you for reading my story and they will gradually getting bigger as you read on, I am so sorry this is really late I hope you enjoy (sorry for some spelling mistakes)**

* * *

I woke up on a warm couch with a blanket wrapped around me in a big white house, I had a killer headache and my vision was slightly blurred, I blinked a few times to clear my vision, I

sat up slowly and checked my self over, I was covered in bandages and stitches and plasters. I looked around the room to see seven pale people staring at me with worry and concern

plastered over all of their faces.

I began to panic I didn't know where I was or what happened to get all these injuries, I looked at all of their faces properly and realised these were the **_cullen's_** from school and I was

laying on **_their_** couch, flash backs of last nights horror circled and stabbed at me in my mind. I pulled my legs up to my chest and began to cry at the pain and the whole event was racing

through my mind, I started hyperventilating and my heart was going ten to a dozen, I was feeling sick and my heart was going too fast and i could hear and feel the throbbing in my ears,

I was shaking furosiously and my head began tospin and I saw the floor fast approaching me and then blackness.

_I couldn't open my eyes I was in so much pain, it was like a thousand suns were trapped inside my heart, I wanted to scream, to tell them to kill me right now but they were trying to help me_

_without them I was going to die, I didn't want leave this mortal coil, even though soon I would no longer be mortal, I will no longer sleep nor dream but I shall be forever awake. Did I want this? _

_  
I know I did not want to die but three days of pain, would my weak heart be able to take that much pressure before I could fully have the strength to do whatever I wished ? The sea of fire _

_  
washed through my body, the flames licking every inch of me from the tips of my fingers to the tips of my toes. _

_  
I felt like charcoal but I was getting stronger every second for the past three days I knew this was the final herdal, if I servived this then I would be free of the pain and suffering well physically_

_  
anyway, the pain was dying off now but grew in my heart, it was so painful I felt like my heart was going to burst like an egg in a microwave, I held my jaw firmly shut as my heart was getting _

_  
ready to exlode out of my chest. I was mentally grabbing onto any little noise i heard and concentrating on it with my whole heart afraid to give over to the pain,i was counting the breaths that _

_  
everyone was slowly tking in (apart from edward who was not breathing at all) and i was listenong to mine own dwindelling heart beat and the noises of a light pitter-patter of footsteps then I _

_  
heard a gasp at the door "oh Edward she is absolutely astonishing, as soon as she wakes up we need to find her a mirror and a dress, oh rose look at her _

_  
isn't she amazing" I could picture the little pixie girl from school she was obviously beaming and was she actually talking about me._

_  
" alice calm down don't you think she will need time to understand what happened to her before we play dress up with her!" I heard a low growl come from the door way where alice was _

_  
standing "woah there darlin' calm down we don't know when she'll wake up, we could scare her and I don't wanna put my little pixie in danger do we?" The sound of jasper's thick southern drawl _

_  
surprised me, I had never heard jasper speak but had allways thought he would have a normal accent like everybody around here. " AND anyway I think I will need time to spend alone with her _

_  
al, I think I should be the one to get her to open up and I would be the best candidate to make friends with her because I __can understand her pain, so it's decided Edward your moving your stuff _

_  
into emmet's room and alice can go shopping for her while I have some bonding time with my new sister in Edwards room __where she WILL be staying along with me" every one gasped at rosalies _

_  
long statement, I allways saw Rosalie as an ice queen and if I could have gasped I think mine would have been the clearest. _

___  
" ooooohhhhh it's time, oh jazzy she is such a beauty I am so proud"_

_  
The pain had let go of my body and I was free but I didn't ant to open my eyes and get back to the cruel reality where I have to face the fact of me being assualted and that I am now a vampire__._

_  
I knew it was finally time for me to face my future._

* * *

**_I hope you liked this rather short chapter and i am terribly sorry for the spelling mistakes and i am also sorry for the wait and i will be starting the 6th chapter ASAP!!!!!!_**

**_just for a little favour please review it would make my day and I will update faster and tell me what ever is in your mind !!! AND DO NOT HOLD BACK_**

**_THANK YOU FOR YOUR SUPPORT !!! =] =] =]_**


End file.
